This invention relates to log boom apparatuses and, in particular, hooks and cables utilized for securing log booms together.
Log booms are an arrangement of a series of logs connected together, typically by cables or chains, which are used to confine a plurality of logs to hold them in position or allow them to be towed to a different location, by a tug boat for example.
One type of log boom includes two outside logs, usually called "boom sticks", which are connected together by a connection known as a "swifter". The swifter may be a log which is pulled across the boom, but this requires the boom width to be standardized and flat-topped, which limits the number of logs which can be floated in the boom.
Alternatively, the swifter may be a cable, typically 3/4 inch wire rope, conventionally utilizing two different types of hooks. One end of the line has a choke type hook. This hook slides on the line and an eye at the end of the cable is passed around one of the boom sticks and attached to the choke hook by means of a pin and cotter key assembly. This is then tightened onto the stick.
The other end of the conventional swifter line has a wedge type hook. The cable passes through an opening in the wedge hook, while the eye on the end of the swifter is passed around a boom stick and attached to the wedge hook by a pin and cotter key assembly. The wedge hook is then pulled across the boom towards the opposite side, thus tightening it. When tight, the wedge is driven home on the cable to secure the line in place.
Swifter lines or cables are lighter, more flexible and more easily transported and adjusted than swifter logs. They can be used over bundles of logs, thus allowing more logs to be held in a boom. They can be recycled and repaired relatively easily. However the largest drawback is that the wedge end of the swifter must have a substantial length of clear, kink free wire with no repairs in order for the wedge type hook to slide up the line for tightening. Typically this requires 60 feet of such clear, kink free cable. The choke end of the swifter must have 20-30 feet of clear line for it to work properly. These factors considerably add to the cost of repair as quite often large amounts of cable have to be added to the swifter to effect a repair. Another disadvantage is that pin and cotter assemblies can easily become lost and, in many cases, bend or break the hook during use.
Cable connectors with slots for receiving cables are known. An example is the Tension Clamp disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. No. 5,228,653 to Libert. However, the device is intended for use on an insulated conductor and thus does not grip the cable as tightly as necessary for a log boom.
Other examples of hooks or the like with slots for receiving cables are U.S. Pat. No. 5,148,579 to Dyck et al. and Canadian Patent No. 2,020,355 to Dyck et al., 2,018,715 to Kaye and 1,279,463 to George E. Scarr. Typically these devices simply squeeze the cable and do not provide enough resistance to prevent the cable from moving through the hook as would be desirable. Also they do not have suitable connectors. For example, the eye shown in Canadian Patent No. 1,279,463 is simply a carrying handle and not a cable attachment. Other related patents include U.S. Pat. No. 5,392,496 to Johnson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,602,891 to McBride, U.S. Pat. No. 3,819,287 to Axelsson et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 3,766,610 to Thorsbakken.
None of these patents discloses a hook attachment which is well adapted for use on swifter lines and which overcomes the stated deficiencies in the prior art.
Accordingly it is an object of the invention to provide an improved log boom securing apparatus which does away with the need for long unbroken lengths of cable required by prior art hooks.
It is also an object of the invention to provide an improved apparatus and method for log booms which allows log booms to be secured quickly, economically and safely.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an improved apparatus and method for securing log booms with swifters which is simple and economical to produce and sell and is, at the same time, robust in construction.